Bug Girl
by mandaree1
Summary: when budge finds out creepies family secret, how will he react? this i s a fanfics of how budge finds out that creepies parents are bugs rated for a paranoid writer.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

**This I show I think budge should find out the creepie was raised by bugs. I also made it so bugs can speak English, to make it easier for budge so he doesn't think creepie is crazy when he meets them.**

_Italics are for budges journal_

**Budges P.O.V**

_Creepular creature is interesting. From the first time I bumped into her in the hallway until now I have always thought she had something to hide, but I couldn't figure it out, that and her attitude. Creepie as she was called was a very short girl with pale skin and purple eyes and tie dyed hair. She never loses her cool, and seems to accept everything, and never raises her voice or hand in anger without a big reason. I want to know why she doesn't tell us her secret; after all, we are best friends._

I walked into my room to see creepie reading that paragraph from my journal. I freaked and said

"creepie! Why are you reading something that is my personal property!?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and spoke with her normal deadpan voice

"The idea of personal property is null and void in mind, after all, someday it will either disappear or become someone else's, but it won't be owned by that same person."

She has once again confused me with her strange thought, so I put that into the back of my mind to wonder about later and yelled.

"You still shouldn't have read that! It doesn't belong to you!" instead of answering my demands she says

"You think I'm interesting?" I tried not to blush at the thought because, I did, happen to think creepie was slightly cute.

"I just want to know what your hiding from us is all," I said, trying to keep my voice level "you always make sure we never go into your house or anything! Heck I never met your mom in person!"

For once in my entire friendship, I saw creepie thrown for a loop. She didn't seem to know how to put letter together. I guess it's because both neither her of I am used to me yelling, I don't like too, but this times it's necessary. Then she sighed and looked me in the eye and said

"Budge, if you knew my family you'd be weirded out. It's not that I don't want you to meet them, but I just can't..."

From that moment on, budge promised himself he would find out.

**Do you like it? If not tell me and I won't set up chapter 2 where he finds out. Review if you want more!**

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you like my story, I want to make it so it seems like it's from the show itself. In this Polly and knat are protective when they want to be, I always thought they would be if creepie got hurt.**

**Creepies P.O.V**

I went home to my house of dimsleweed manor. Everyone sat down for dinner with mom and dad at the head, Polly and knat at the right, and me at the left. Our table was very long so most of our family could fit, but even then some had to squish.

"How was school today, sweetie?" mom asked, her antennae moving wildly to detect any source of living food, an old habit or hers.

"Something actually managed to surprise me." I deadpanned. I may care for all who are close to me, but I wasn't going to show it without a big reason. Dad looked shocked for a moment then said

"How did this happen creepiular? Did you get a bad vibe?" I shook my head and answered with

"Budge actually yelled today, at me. Because he thinks I have this big secret." The entire family looked sacred of the outcome, so I quickly soothed them with these words "But he's probably far off from "bug family" as the answer." I really didn't see what was so bad that I was raised by insects, it's not like I was going to rip people's heads off, but look at what they do to people who are different.

They put them in zoos or circuses and then they'd kill my family. I don't want that. Knat and Polly flew over to me and sat on my lap

"I don't care what that friend of yours thinks" Polly almost growled "if he finds out we won't let him take you away from us."

I was shocked; Polly never got mad and was always joking around. The same was with knat.

"Yeah yeah" knat finished for Polly "no one takes our little sister." I smiled at them and gave them a small hug

"Thanks guys, I needed that" after that dinner went as usual except for the fact my brothers never left my lap. I smiled when I heard my uncles the hissing roaches practicing their music. They were Madagascar hissing roaches, but they knew how to sing better than any human I've met. I sat on the door that led to the basement, and let myself get lost in the music. A few hours later I felt something tugging at my arm to see mom.

The bands practice was over which meant it was my bedtime. She smiled at me and said

"I think that if your friend finds out, sweetie, that he will still accept you for who you are. Remember that if it happens." I smiled and picked her up and gave her a careful hug, making sure not to squish her, before skittering up to my room to go to bed.

**I wrote this chapter next to show a day in the life of her household. Next chapter will be much longer with budge and creepie in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like. DISCLAIMAR I do NOT own growing up creepie, I only own my daydreams.**

**Budges P.O.V**

I had gotten dared to go to dimsleweed manor today. It was a creepy place, and I was told to go there in the middle of the night. It's said to be empty, but that doesn't stop scardy cats like me from having a few shivers about going to the place. As I silently creped through the house, wishing someone where with me, I saw something sleeping under some old bed covers. Gathering my courage, I poked the thing to see it move and sit up, and was shocked to see…

**Creepies P.O.V**

I was sleeping lightly and I felt something poking me, I stood up and stretched and my eyes widened to see budge.

"Budge" I could hear the surprise in my voice "why are you here?"

"I got a bet" he answered "I was told this place was empty and to go into it at night. Why are _you _here?"

'Darn' I thought to myself 'no one knows where I live'

"I live here." I answered, hoping he wouldn't wonder about the loud screech like noises coming from aunt rose and her special room.

"Here!" budge practically squeaked "how can you live in a place like this! It's really spooky!"

I rolled my eyes and answered in my usual deadpan voice "you seemed to have forgotten who your speaking too." He gave a nervous laugh and said

"I forgot how to get out of here, mind helping?" I nodded, remembering how when I was little I used to run around and get lost all the time. The walk was slow and easy pace, and it seemed Budge was relaxing a little in his surroundings, that is, until we walked past Aunt Rose's special room.

She gave a large shriek, and he yelped and whispered "Creepie! What was that!?"

I gave a weak smile and thought up the best excuse I could think off "my aunt lives here she, uh, has major nightmares sometimes." He gave a nod, and inside I was happy he bought it.

"Creepie, sweetie is that you I hear?" the voice of my mother wafted through the house and I froze.

"Who's that?" budge whispered

"My mom" I answered, hoping she wouldn't come upstairs, but I knew she would.

Sure enough my mom's form came up the stairs and budges eyes widened and he whispered "a praying mantis! Cool!"

That was until her jaws moved and spoke "dreary are you awake?"

Budge eyes popped out of his head then he squeaked "that's your mom?"

I knew tonight was going to be a long night, but not this long.

**I want a review! Or else I won't put up anymore chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! DICCLAIMER I do NOT own growing up creepie**

**Creepie's P.O.V**

Budge sat down at my table with my mom and dad. Mom had woken dad up and taken him downstairs.

It seemed like budge was getting all his courage put together when he finally asked "how did you end up in this type of family?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I handed him some tea "they found me on the doorstep and took me in."

He gawked a moment and said "why didn't you just get an adoptive family when you got old enough to realize they weren't truly family, or human for that matter?"

My anger flared "you don't get it!" I yelled "they took me in! They let me live with them no matter that I was human! There better than most humans I've met!"

He looked taken back; I sat back down and mumbled "I don't care if you don't want to hang out with me anymore. Just please don't call the exterminator, or tell Chris Alice."

"I won't" his voice made me look up from my black shoes "it's your family, not mine. That'd be like called social services because I grew up with a family that's weird, It's not right.

I heard a buzzing and saw Polly and Knat, looking seriously angry, at the bottom of the stairs. They flew right up and sat in my lap, and Polly hissed "you better not be lying! Or ill make you wish you hadn't!"

He looked from them to me then said with a strange look in his eye "who are these two?"

I gave them a small hug and spoke "these are my older brothers. The red one is Polly and the brown one is Knat."

He looked like he was going to faint "you're the younger sister! I always thought you were an only!"

Knat flew in front of him and said "nope! She's our little sis!"

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned "Knat your such a pest."

He just chuckled and flew around.

"Anyway" my mother spoke up, finally "it's wonderful to meet you in person budge, I'm usually the one who answerers the phone when you call, my name's Carolina."

"It's uh, nice to meet you, uh, Carolina" budge sort of stuttered, still stuck on the fact I was raised by bugs.

"creepular has spoken about you now and then" dad broke in "I'm Vinnie, or Vincent, her father."

**Budge P.O.V**

When I said that I wanted to find out more Creepie's secret, I didn't except it to be this. I mean BUGS! She was raised by BUGS! I mean I never expected this! I guess I got to get used to it though.

"I've got another question." I said as I sat for breakfast with a load of other bugs, most of them I knew what species they were, but a few I didn't.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say no so I continued "what were those shrieks I heard earlier?"

"My aunt rose" she said with the neutral voice "she's a gigantic spider."

I rose my eyebrows "I don't want to know, do I?"

She shook her head "your heads got enough going threw it; I'm not going to put any more in it right now."

I nodded and looked at the "food" on the table. I pointed at it and said "you eat this often?"

She nodded and said "why do you think I didn't know most of the food was in the cafeteria when I first came?"

I thought on that. I looked at her for a minute oddly until she finally sighed and said "what?"

I pointed to her hair "I always thought you dyed your hair? It's natural?"

"What's hair dye?" she asked, proving my thoughts correct.

"It's a thing that makes your hair a different color for a while." I replied, trying not to laugh at her confused look.

A small spider came up and said in a squeaky voice "I'm sure there's a few library's in town able to tell you dearie, look later please, and eat now." She nodded, and I was chocking back my laughter at this scene.

I wasn't sure what breakfast was, but creepie ate it like there was no tomorrow. Then I realized why, there were around 100 grubs eating as much as possible around the table, and she was obviously trying to get something to eat.

I chuckled at the scene and said "what are they, cousins?"

She shook her head and said "nope, there some of my thousands of siblings."

I blanched "siblings!" I squeaked "how are these brothers and sisters!?"

Carolina looked up from one of them and said "are you surprised? I look so skinny; it's hard to believe I've had over thousands of babies, huh?"

I just gaped and knew I was in for a huge ride.

**Review! I want one review before I post the next chapter!**


End file.
